The present invention relates to doors. More particularly, this invention relates to storm doors having a hinge side and a handle side wherein a device is useful for concealing the gap which normally exists between the edge of the handle side of the door and the frame adjacent the door. The device of this invention spans the gap with a strip that emulates the appearance of the hinge so as enhance the symmetry of the installed door. As a result, the gap is also protected from frontal drafts coming from the exterior.
Some conventional doors are pivotally mounted to a door frame by one or more hinges. Gaps exist on all sides of the pivotally mounted door, including along the hinge side of the door. The side of the door which is opposite the hinge is generally referred to as the handle side because a handle is usually mounted thereon. As conventionally installed, a significant gap normally exists between the handle side of the door and the frame surrounding the door. This gap is unsightly and allows air or moisture to easily pass through the door opening.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of a device for concealing the gap between the handle side of a door and the adjacent frame.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a gap concealing device which diverts air or moisture which flows directly toward the exterior front of the door and the handle side gap.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a gap concealing device which includes an elongated strip that attaches, fastens or screws onto the edge of the door.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a gap concealing device which emulates the appearance of the hinge assembly and thereby enhances the symmetry of the door.
These and other objects will be apparent from the drawings, the description and claims which follow.